COMING FROM THE HOOD
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Sequel to THE EUROCENTRIC TEST. It came as a big shock to Huey when Riley was picked for a special position at school, but the biggest surprise came when Huey and Riley made a shocking discovery...
1. Chapter 1

**Huey, Riley, Jazmine and Cindy are 15 years old.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

The second period of class was over, as I headed to my locker. There stood Riley since his locker was next to mine, bumping his head to his music coming from his headphones. I approached my locker, studying him as he went through a notebook for a moment.

Hold up. Somethin' wasn't right.

Usually when Riley was too happy he was up to something. Still knocking his head to his music oblivious that I was standing next to him he pulled out his phone, and switched off the music. I took the opportunity to slam my locker shut, making him jump. **"Nigga what the fuck!,"** Riley growled in irritation, as he glared at me. "I'm watching you." I said narrowing my eyes suspiciously at him.

"You're up to something. You're in a really good mood." Riley's mouth slowly widened into a mischievous grin. "If you were me nigga, you would be too." "Attention students," The principal's voice suddenly came across the speakers. "I would like to inform you The big theme party organizer has been chosen. Approximately a hundred students applied, but only two were considered. An anonymous vote was cast on the teachers committee, and we have found our organizer.

The two students who are considered for the position are Riley Freeman and Theodore Winford (the boy who Riley called gay in the cafeteria in season 4 episode 10). The anonymous vote ruled in favor of Riley Freeman."

 **I did not see that coming**.

I knew Riley was capable doing anything he put his mind too, however I didn't think he would have beaten ninety nine students for the big theme party organizer position. "This year's theme for the party is 'coming from the hood.' Remember it's this Saturday at nine pm at the school auditorium." "Bet you weren't expecting that nigga." Riley said smugly grinning from ear to ear.

Some guys from Riley's class congratulated him, as they walked by. "Congrats man," I congratulated him. Riley was known to be a trouble maker, and always be recognized as the "Fundraiser". Even the big incident that occurred years ago between Theodore and Riley, still left a negative impression in some people's minds about Riley. "Thanks man," Riley said pulling his bag pack out of his locker now.

"It's about time young Reezy show them how to turn up." The big theme party is an annual school dance. An organizer plans the school dance, and if the organizer is able to pull off a successful party, it was spoken about for weeks, and you usually became popular. The big theme party never interested me, matter a fact, I had never been to one. Riley had gone last year to it, and the theme was the 70's party. I never forgot Riley had returned from the party an hour later that he had left looking pissed. He said it was the boringiest party he had ever been to. Which is why I was a bit surprised he had signed up for it. "Riley congratulations," Jazmine appeared smiling. "Thanks Mariah." Riley grinned leaning against the locker now. "You coming to my party?."

"Of course," Jazmine answered standing next to me now. "What 'bout you nigga?," Riley questioned knowing very well I don't party. "Not interes-," I was about to say, when I was interrupted by someone shouting Riley's name in anger. **"You think you're so fucking cool huh?,"** Theodore snapped at Riley. **"I'll tell you right now you're party's gonna be a bust!."**

Theodore growled getting up in Riley's face. Riley shoved Theodore back roughly, making Theodore fall back unto his friends. **"YOU BETTER FALL BACK FA-,"** I quickly put my hand over Riley's mouth, and blocked him from getting hurting Theodore physically. **"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!,"** Riley shouted at back. **"Amma 'bout to show you how it's done!." "I'll like to see you try."**

Theodore shot back, as his friends pulled him away. "Get it together Riley!," I said as I continued blocking him as he kept pushing me off.

" **YEAH YOU BETTER RECOGNIZE!,"** Riley shouted back as he ducked under my hand, and shouted after Theodore who was a distance now.

Theodore turned back and gave him the finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

Sittin' with Granddad and Huey on the couch after dinner, I was still pissed about Theodore confrontin' me. The one time I actually make an effort to do somethin', niggas got to to fight me down.

 **ENT DIS A BITCH…**

If that bitch ass faggot thinks I'm gonna let him scare me, he godda 'nother thing comin'. Gay boy better come correct next time, or amma handle this fool. This time amma handle it, but not like a nigga, but like how the white man does it. That's right I'm not always ignorant, I actually pay attention. Just as I got a lot of congrats from other students on my new position, I also received a lot of glares.

I was expecting it, given the things I had done in the past. However I realized that it wasn't the only reason people looked at me with disgust. Between my brother and I, I was the one who would usually get into trouble, the one who would give you the finger first. Ooohh but I got something for all those smart asses. This time they'll be wrong. I'm gonna plan that party, and I'm gonna do it like no other organizer can.

Then will see who's the loser…

" **BOY!** **,"** Granddad's voice boomed snapping out of my thoughts. "Do you know how long I've been calling you?," Granddad said in annoyance. "Sorry Granddad," I answered. "Just got a lot on my mind." "Huey told me you signed up to be some sort of what's the word," Granddad said putting his hand on his chin. "Organizer," I said glancing at the television now. "Yeah Huey told me you beat ninety nine other students. Congrats boy." Granddad congratulated me, as he placed his hand on my left shoulder.

"Now I hope you take your responsibility seriously not embarrass yourself." "I won't," I said getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight ya'll," I said heading for the stairs. As I walked away Huey and Granddad got into deep conversation about the news. As I passed the small table, I noticed Huey's notebook lying there. I quickly picked it up, and kept walking.

Lately that nigga has been writing furiously in it. Not only writing but blushing while at it. Let's see what his gay ass been blushing about. As I closed my room door, I threw the book on the bed. I bet that nigga was writing about killing our black president, and starting a war I thought, as I dived on my bed and opened up the book. After a few minutes of reading I shut the book feeling my entire face burning up.

There was no revolutionary war, but rather Huey confessing his love for Jazmine, and what it would be like to have sex with her!. It was so graphic I wish I hadn't read it. Huey would never leave somethin' like this in the open, especially where Granddad could find it.

So I think it's becuz he was so busy, and he forgotten to put it away.

 **PERFECT…**

'Cause now I got something on him. There was a few things I needed Huey, and this would be the perfect opportunity to get it…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

As I searched for some of my things that I needed for school under my bed, I wondered where I had put my notebook. I coulda sworn I left it in my room yesterday… It was Tuesday morning, and I needed to get a head start if I wanted to get to school on time. As I stretched my hand to reach for another book underneath my bed, I noticed someone standing by my bedroom door.

"Riley what do you want?," I asked in a bored tone, as I stood up now. "Good morning to you too nigga," Riley stated ignoring my rude greeting. Moving across the room now, I noticed that Riley had that mischievous glint in his eye. "I really need your help man with planning this party. You know a right hand man. Oh and amma need Dorthy Saturday night."

"First of all ," I said glancing at him in disbelief. "Planning the big theme party is your problem. Second of all, I asked in advance for Dorothy before you, and Granddad gave me permission." "Ok that's cool," Riley said nonchalantly, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll just tell Jazmine that you "loved her from the moment you saw her." Riley said slyly quoting from my book, as I froze in place suddenly.

"Or even how you dream every night about sucking on her sweet nectar between her legs-." Riley continued to say. Between a fit of fear and outrage, I threw my katana at Riley who jumped out the way. The katana hit my wooden wardrobe, and remained stuck in it. **I finally got your attention now huh nigga,"** Riley grinned glad that he had me all riled up.

" **Where's my book Riley?,"** I growled lowly pissed off now. "In a safe place nigga," he responded slowly moving backwards to the door, so I wouldn't be able to corner him. **"AMMA KILL YOU!,"** I shouted as I dived high in the air over the bed about to come down, and slam my fist into his face. **"GRANDDAD!,"** Riley screamed making me freeze in fear.

"Now you got five minutes before Granddad bursts in here," Riley smirked turning into negotiating businessman. "I'll return your notebook, if you are my right hand man, and give me the car for Saturday. You're welcome to turn my bedroom upside down if you want, I guarantee you won't find it." "And if I refuse?," I growled thinking of all the possible ways I was going to beat the shit out of him.

 **Fuck, I messed up…**

 **RILEY YOU NEVER CHANGE.**

 **NO MATTER.**

 **AMMA PLAY YOUR GAME…**

"So do we have a deal?," Riley asked smugly knowing very well that he had me by the balls. "Fine," I answered reluctantly. "That means anytime I need your services this week, you better and stand up and represent." "Fine." I responded. "Ma nigga," Riley said happy that I had complied. "Best believe you won't underestimate me ever again huh nigga." **"Never again,"** I said glaring at him.

" **What's going on inside here?!,"** Granddad said irritated looking from Huey to me. "My bad Granddad. Huey and I were having a disagreement, but we resolve it," Riley said slyly. "Didn't we Huey?," Riley asked as a mischievous grin crept up on his face.

 **I couldn't risk Granddad finding out…**

"Yeah we did."

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

"Riley Freeman," I heard a voice call me over my shoulder. I glanced up from my lunch to see Principal Williams with a tray in his hands. "I hate to be the one to break this to you," Mr. Williams said taking a seat next to Riley. "But I've decided to give the position to Theodore." **"WHAT!,"** I exclaimed in disbelief. Tell me Principal Williams was making some sort of joke, cuz this shit ain't funny. **"How unprofessional of you Principal Williams."** Cindy appeared rebuking Principal Williams.

"There's been a lot of buzz from students who think that you're not a good influence so I-." **"Theordore Winford was found smoking weed earlier this year on the playing field."** Cindy interrupted and spoke loudly to Principal Williams. **"Or did you forget that Theordore set firecrackers under Mrs. Walters car, all because she punished him huh?."** The entire cafeteria had become silent. Including Principal Williams whose face was red with embarrassment.

" **Mrs. Tanner,"** Cindy turned to a slim redhead. **"Since you're Riley's homeroom teacher, tell us, is Riley doing bad in his studies?."** "Well no. As a matter a fact, he has improved. He's on his way to becoming a straight A student." **"Is there anyone here that can say Riley is a bad person?!."** Cindy shouted out. **"He helped me to take down a bully last week!,"** one guy shouted out. **"He took the time to show me how to shoot a basketball in a hoop, even though he wasn't up to it."**

Another guy shouted out. **"It was rainy, one afternoon, and I couldn't get my car to start. I couldn't call my parents because I wasn't supposed to take the car in the first place. Riley had just come from a basketball practice, he went out into the rain, and managed to get it to start."** Another guy shouted out. The next thing I knew a lot of students were coming forward to say how I helped them one way or the other. Some of them said things I couldn't even remember.

" **NO RILEY!, NO PARTY!,"** Cindy suddenly chanted pumping her fist into the air. Soon the majority of the students joined in drowning out Principal Williams's pleas to stop. I couldn't help but sit there and grin. **"ALRIGHT!,"** the principal shouted as the chants died down. **"So wat's it going to be Principal Williams?,'** I asked casually staring at him, as I took a sip of my juice. "If you haven't noticed the people have spoken." Principal Williams glanced at the angry faces nervously. "Riley Freeman will be the organizer for this year's school dance. Period."

 **(CINDY'S P.O.V)**

" **Yo dat was crazy!,"** Riley gushed referring to the incident at lunch. Lunch was over, and Riley and I were standing in in the parking lot waiting for Mr. Sterling. Mr. Sterling was the teacher Riley had to report to, as the organizer. Riley realized that he needed a few other students to help out, so he nominated Huey and I. This entire week we would be excused from classes with the understanding, that after the school dance we had to catchup with our school work asap.

This afternoon we had decided to start buying drinks, and considering the food menu. Riley leaned against Mr. Sterling's car, and pulled me into him. He kissed me deeply, as his hands skimmed my back to my ass. He gave it a firm squeeze, as I moaned into his mouth. **"What was that for Young Reezy?,"** I whispered against his lips. **"Thank you for staying by my side,"** he whispered back. "You lived up to your name," he said grinning slyly now.

"You really are de baddest bitch out here. Not many bitches would have done wat you did." **"Amma do anything for the man I love,"** I whispered against his lips seductively, making him nibble my lower lip. Riley and I were in a relationship in a while now. We kept it on a down low, because I didn't want my parents knowing since they hated Riley.

"I'm gonna go all the way to the top, and you're coming with me," "Ah don't know," I said playfully. "The moment you niggas make it to the top, we bitches become replaceable." I said glancing away. I loved Young Reezy no doubt about that, but I still had my doubts. **"Just you and me baby just you and me."** he said using his fingers to turn my chin so that I would face him.

"What am I doin', what am I doin'?, Oh, yeah, that's right, I'm doin' me. I'm living life right now man. And this what I'ma do 'til it's over, 'til it's over, but it's far from over…" Riley sang softly a few lines from the song Over by Drake.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

I headed towards the "love the animals" club in search of Jazmine. I pulled out my phone, and realized that I had twenty minutes before school started. I needed to do this. No chickening out this time… Today's the day I was going to ask Jazmine out to the dance. As I sauntered past the drama club, I reminisced on our friendship on our younger years. The naïve and sheltered girl, I once knew had blossomed into sweet, level headed, beautiful young woman.

When my back was against the wall, she was one of the few people that always had faith in me, and encouraged me to continue with my visions. My annoyance was replaced with desire and new appreciation for her. Finally reaching the loving the animals club now, I saw students filing out, meaning their meeting was over. I sucked in my breath, as the last student filed out. There she stood looking at a few documents. Her soft thick strawberry hair complimented her bright red short pants romper.

"Oh hi Huey!," she said cheerfully happy to see me, as she approached me. "What's up?." I suddenly found the room to be fascinating rather than looking Jazmine in the face. "Uh, Huey are you feeling alright?," Jazmine asked me worried. Just as I was about to respond, we saw Cindy run past the open door. "Oh thank God," Cindy said quickly appearing again. "Huey it's bad," she blurted out to me. "Cindy what's… going… on?." I questioned afraid of the answer.

Cindy didn't answer, instead she continued to run, as we followed close behind.

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

I grinded my teeth in anger, as both my hands formed into a fist. These niggas pushing it.

 **THESE NIGGAS PUSHING IT!.**

Just when I thought I was over and done with this issue, niggas got to screw me over. I was standing in a store room in the middle of a puddle of smashed juices that we had brought yesterday for the party.

 **THEY DESTROYED EVERYTHING WE BROUGHT…**

 **I GOT ENEMIES, GOT A LOT OF ENEMIES**

 **GOT A LOT OF PEOPLE TRYNA DRAIN ME**

 **OF MY ENERGY**

 **THEY TRYNA TAKE THE WAVE FROM A NIGGA…**

Was the words of Drake's song Energy bounced off the walls that came from someone's boom box nearby. "Riley I'm sorry man," I heard Huey's sympathetic voice behind me. **"Oh my God,"** I heard Jazmine say. **"Who could have done this?!."** I swung around fast, and grabbed the baseball bat that was in Cindy's hand and sprinted down the school corridor.

" **RILEY NO!,"** I could hear Cindy scream. I ignored my girl, and my brother's pleas.

 **I NEEDED A RELEASE RIGHT NOW, AND BEST BELIEVE YOUNG REEZY WAS GONNA GET IT.**

I sprinted out through a back door into the carpark. I raised my bat, as I smashed the old car windows to an old abandoned car. **"Muthafuckas gun roll up on me, and sabotage my party!."** I screamed in rage, as I smashed another window. I knew I had to get it together, which is why I choose to take my rage out on the abandoned car.

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

" **Huey what are we gonna do?!,"** Cindy lamented turning to me. I never saw Cindy so worried before. If I knew Riley the way I do, he was pissed beyond measure. However I was proud of him. Instead of beating the shit out of Theodore and his friends he choose to relieve his anger out on an object. You really matured Riley… "Just let him let it out." I answered Cindy.

" **So you suggest that we do nothing!,"** Cindy exclaimed in disbelief. "Cindy I need you and Jazmine to listen carefully." I said to them sternly. "You and Jazmine go back inside. I'm gonna have a little talk with my brotha." Cindy stood rooted to her spot looking defiantly at me. "Come on Cindy. Huey knows what he's doing." Jazmine said softly pulling her along.

" **He bedder be."** Cindy grumbled. I wasn't offended by Cindy's behavior, I knew the only reason why she was acting this way, was that she was scared for Riley. Riley had stopped now. He was breathing heavy now, as the bat dropped from his hands. He suddenly became completely still. However the fury still remained in his eyes. "You alright man?," I asked. "What do you think nigga?," he said calmly throwing back my favorite line I used on him.

"You did the right thing." I said picking up the bat. "But I think revenge is in order." I stated making Riley's head snap towards me in surprise. **"You serious?,"** Riley said grinning now. "Dead serious." I said grinning back at him. **"Muthafuckas wanna play,"** I said to Riley. **"Let's play…"**

 **(JAZMINE'S P.O.V)**

I had never seen Riley so pissed before. All four of us Huey, Riley, Cindy, and I were walking home from school together. Riley had turned completely silent after the incident. Which made Cindy more worried than ever. We all knew who had done this, but the question was would Riley retaliate?. I stared at Riley and Cindy who were walking ahead of us. I then turned to see Huey staring at me all this time. "So uh Huey, what was it you were going to ask me today before incident?." I asked as I suddenly felt myself blushing. This time it was his turn to blush. **"Jazmine,"** my name rolled off his tongue nervously. "I-" and just like that he dashed into bushes into a neighbor's yard.

 **UNBELIEVEABLE HUEY FREEMAN…**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

 **Damn!, talk about fucking timing.** I wasn't running away like a punk from asking Jazmine to the dance, but what I had just spotted.

 **I KNOW WHAT I SAW…**

I spotted white shadow (FBI) tailing someone in a black hoodie and big sunglasses. Sorry Jazmine, but we gonna finish this conversation later. I hid behind some bushes, as I stared at white shadow. He was wearing a mailman's uniform, as he pretended to put mail in a neighbor's mailbox, as he watched the figure in the dark hoodie go into a house.

 **WAIT A MINUTE…**

That house the mysterious person went into is Rummy's house!.

 **WAS THAT RUMMY?, OR WAS THAT ONE OF HIS FRIENDS?.**

To be honest I wasn't surprised, after all I always thought he and Ed were international criminals. However something in my gut told me that something big was about to go down. If it's one thing I know white shadow didn't just show up in Woodcrest without a reason.

 **SOMETHIN' WAS GOING ON…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

I slowly moved my binoculars from my face. "Alright hear this track Thugnificent," Riley said turning up the stereo. Riley, Thugnificent, and I were downstairs in the living room trying out soundtracks for the party, while I tried spotting white shadow again. "What you lookin' for nigga?," Thugnificent asked me out of curiosity. "Why don't you come help us look through some tracks for the party?" **"No way!,"** Riley spoke up. "Nigga got an assignment already."

Riley said not liking my taste in music. " Riley when's the last time you've seen Ed and Rummy?," I questioned turning to Riley. "Haven't seen them in a while. So what you think Thugnificent?." "Man dat track was lame. If you really want to have the party of a century, you need to play the old school." "Oh I see where you going with this," Riley said picking up a CD, among the scattered CD's on the floor. Riley popped the CD in, and the Notorious B.I.G came through the speakers.

"Yeah dat's wat's up!," Riley exclaimed pleased with the track, as Thugnificent and him danced to the music.

" **BOY!,"** Granddad appeared with his belt in his hand. **"How many times I told you to low down that music!. Do you know what time it is!."** "Where almost finished Granddad," Riley said popping in another CD. The music pumped up again. However it was switched off immediately, followed by the sound of a belt hitting Riley's back.

" **OOOOOWWWWHHHH!,"** Riley howled as Thugnificent snickered. "There's more where that came from. I'm telling you for the last time: **TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!." "Damn Riley,"** Thugnificent roared in laughter once Granddad was gone. "I didn't know you still got ass whoopings." "Naw man," Riley said rubbing his back against the wall in order to cool the burn.

"Granddad's just trying to show off." "Aye, you're still getting DJ for me right?," Riley asked Thugnificent. "Sure nigga, after all you're part of the lethal interjection crew." "Thanks man," Riley said in relief. "You really saved my ass. Since those muthafuckas destroyed the drinks, there wasn't extra cash to buy more. Since you're sponsoring a DJ, the cash for the DJ could buy the drinks."

As I listened to Riley, and Thugnificent's conversation, I decided at midnight I was going to investigate Rummy's house.

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

No sign of White Shadow I thought to myself, as I peeped out of some bushes in Rummy's yard. A cold wind blew making me shiver. The moonlight was bright, and not a sound could be heard. I had camped out for an entire hour in Rummy's yard, and there was no strange happenings. As a matter a fact, the house was in darkness.

 **Still no White Shadow…**

Suddenly a light flickered on, and two figures could be seen. **Was that Ed and Rummy?.** Before I could think about it,, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swung around in surprise, to see white shadow. "Don't worry I mean you no harm." White Shadow responded quietly. **"What are you lookin' for,"** I demanded quietly. "Someone has come to Woodcrest," White Shadow stated, as he stared at the shadows.

" Someone that can blow a long time conspiracy wide open."

 **SO I WAS RIGHT…**

 **SOMETHIN' WAS GOIN' ON.**

"I need you to go home Huey, and forget this ever happened. **I don't want you involved."** "You're right," I lied. I quietly turned and jumped over the fence knowing I couldn't let this go…

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

It was Thursday morning, and I couldn't wait to get to Jazmine's house. I had made up my mind before I got sucked into anymore drama, I was going to ask Jazmine to the dance. My nervousness was replaced with excitement. I finally built up the nerve to ask her without punkin' out. As I closed my front door, I spotted Jazmine coming my way. "Hey," I said giving her a small smile.

"Huey Freeman smiling," Jazmine teased. "Must be in a good mood." She continued to say, as she was about to walk on. **"Jazmine,"** I said making her freeze in place, as I took her hand. "I wanna take you to the dance." Her beautiful emerald eyes widened in surprise. I frowned as her face suddenly shifted to sadness. **"I'm sorry Huey,"** she said sadly glancing at her shoes.

"Brian Mcpherson already asked me out, and I already said yes."

 **THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING…**

I stared at her dumbfounded, as she continued to stare at her shoes.

" **HA! HA! HA!,"** I suddenly heard Riley's laughter behind us.

" **Oh man, the one time this nigga grows some balls, he gets shut down. BRUTAL!."**

Jazmine's face had turned red now, as she sprinted off. I didn't stop her. How could I?.

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

" **Can we please move on from one of the most embarrassing moments in my life."** Huey grumbled, as I teased him while we walked to school. "Yo," I said wiping away tears from my eyes. "You must be a late bloomer 'cause I don't know how you messed that one up." "I didn't mess anything up." Huey protested. "It just didn't go the way I thought it would." "Same thin' nigga," I said shaking my head in disappointment. "It's not like you're better." Huey grumbled again folding his hands and pouted. "I'm sure you haven't asked Cindy to the dance."

"As a matter a fact Huey McHater," I said grinning now. "Cindy and I are in a relationship." "What!," Huey said in surprise. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. **"I don't believe you."** "Alright fine nigga." I answered loving the conversation right now. "Why don't you ask her for yourself." Not too far up ahead, we could see Rummy's house. I noticed as soon as Huey's eyes glanced at Rummy's house he halted. "What nigga!," I exclaimed in frustration at his odd behavior.

" **I saw White Shadow."** Huey said to me. "Nigga your hormones are going hay wired," I said shaking my head in sympathy. "First Jazmine, now you're seeing your 'imaginary friend'." "I'm serious Riley." Huey said sternly. "I'm positive White Shadow was tailing Rummy, or one of his friends. I sneaked out at midnight, to watch Rummy's house, to see if I saw anything suspicious." Huey explained.

As I stared at my brotha in shock, I wondered if he had lost his damn mind. "What?!," Huey asked me annoyed because I stood staring at him for a long time.

" **Nigga you smoking weed?,"** I suddenly asked as I prayed silently that it was. It would make it easier to believe him. Huey sucked his teeth and glared at me. "Nigga dats the only logical explanation I will accept." I said glaring back at him. "You know what," I said as an idea suddenly came to mind. "Let's go check the nigga out. If the FBI is really after him, he'll be nervous as shit. Probably hiding out. If it turns out to be true, I'll believe this 'White Shadow'."

"Deal," Huey said as we headed to Rummy's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

I knocked on the door for the second time, and still no answer. "Maybe White Shadow got to him first nigga." Riley joked. "Let's check the back," I said heading towards the side of the house, not ready to give up so easily. "Hold up nigga," Riley said blocking my way. "You sure you want to do this man?. I mean what if a neighbor sees us, and calls the cops. Rummy's car is not even here man, let's just leave things as they are." "Riley get out the way," I simply said pushing past him.

This was the perfect opportunity to see if Rummy was hiding, or hiding something. There was a window a few feet away from us. I approached it silently, as Riley gestured to me not to go. "Bad idea nigga," Riley whispered as we slowly approached the window. Just as we looked in, Rummy swung around gun in hand pointing at the closed window.

" **GET DOWN!,"** I exclaimed pushing Riley down with me, as gunshots went off. The glass shattered above us, as Rummy continued to shoot at the air. **"RUMMY IT'S US,"** Riley shouted when the gunshots stopped. **"Who us?!,"** Rummy snarled. **"Huey and Riley!,"** I shouted back. There was silence on the other end. I took the opportunity to slowly raise to my feet, with my hands above my head. **"Don't shoot,"** I said as small pieces of glass dropped off my shoulder.

I was now starring into the barrel of Rummy's gun,that was being held a few inches from my face. **"What the fuck are you niggas doing?!."** He shouted in anger withdrawing his gun. **"I could've killed you!."**

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

"Sorry man," I said now standing next to Huey. As I stared at Rummy, I realized he kept glancing left and right. "You okay man?," I asked slowly. "Yeah, yeah." Rummy answered blankly still glancing left to right. "Where's Ed?," I asked. "What is this twenty one questions?!," Rummy responded irritated. "We haven't seen you guys in a while, and we were worried." Huey lied.

"Ed's gone out of the country with his granddad. Now beat it I'm busy." With that he disappeared from the window. Huey and I exchanged worried glances. **What if Huey was right?.** Rummy wasn't acting like himself. If I know any better, Rummy was hiding out…

 **(JAZMINE'S P.O.V)**

I picked at my lunch, as I watched students go in and out of the cafeteria. I was sitting under a tree thinking about the answer I gave Brian. Life wasn't fair… I thought bitterly, as I pushed the steam broccoli into my mouth. The moment I told myself that Huey Freeman would never ask me out, and that it was time to move on this happens. "Hey girl," Cindy suddenly appeared sitting next to me.

"Why the long face?," Cindy asked dropping her bag next to mine. "Huey asked me to go to the dance, and I told him no." I sighed. **"Why girl?!,"** Cindy exclaimed in disbelief. "I accepted Brian McPherson's invitation first." I explained. "Girl, you better tell Brian you made a mistake, and go find Huey." Cindy said lying back on the grass, as she glanced up at the sky.

"No," I said finishing my lunch. "What if Huey only asked me, because I'm the only girl that he thought I was available?," I blurted out. "Girl you trippin'" Cindy said to me bursting out in laughter. "I'm serious Cindy. Have you seen Huey Freeman with a girl before besides me?, I know I haven't. Besides, I don't think he's truly interested."

"Jazmine stop doubting yourself," Cindy said sitting up now. "I've seen the way how he looks at you. As a matter a fact, I heard from Riley that Huey has a book confessing his love for you." **"What are you serious?!,"** I exclaimed. "I wish I could see it." "Actually I can with just the right persuasion." Cindy winked at me. "After lunch I got English, but after that I have a free period. We could meet in the shade by the tree on the playing field."

I said barely able to contain my excitement. "I thought you said Huey wasn't interested in you," Cindy said slyly. "Maybe if I see what he wrote about me might change my mind." I answered grinning back at her. "Then it's a deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(CINDY'S P.O.V)**

I lowered the music in my car, as I turned and stared at Riley. He had parked in Walmart's carpark for ten minutes now, while he dosed off in the driver's seat. It was only one pm, and we were almost finished with our assignment. Which is why this was the perfect opportunity, to get the notebook from Riley. I quietly climbed on top of him, since his seat was pushed back.

I placed small kisses on his neck, and down his chest since he had taken off his T-shirt and remained in his white vest. A small smile crept on his lips, as he moaned softly. "Riley," I whispered in his ears. "Where'd you put Huey's notebook, the one where he wrote about Jazmine." "It's Its-" he stuttered between sleep and wake. "In my backpack."

 **BINGO…**

I grinned slyly at his sleeping face. As the air conditioning hit my back, I slowly stretched over him, to retrieve his backpack in the backseat.

 **Suddenly I felt his hand tightened around my waist…**

I glanced down at him who was fully awake now. "Oh no you don't," Riley warned. "Relax boy," I said stretching again only to be pulled back a little more forcefully. "Ain't for your eyes shorty," Riley cooed as he squeezed my ass. "If you let me look for a few minutes," I whispered in his ears seductively, as my right hand disappeared in his crotch. He made a whining sound, as I pumped him slowly.

" **I'll make it worth your while."** He groaned as I continued. "I didn't get answer," I whispered as I stopped my ministrations. **"Stop playing girl,"** Riley groaned in frustration. "Aight you can look but you can't snitch." "Deal," I said as I continued to pump him. Suddenly, his phone rang, that was lying in the box between the driver's seat and the front seat. "It's Mr. Sterling, I'm going to switch it off." I said picking it up. Riley slammed his right hand, just above the glass window in frustration.

"Naw," Riley said taking the phone from me. "Man that's the fifth time he called," Riley grumbled flipping open the phone. "Wat up Mr. Sterling," Riley greeted Mr. Sterling as I climbed off him. "We're almost finished, I'm heading to aisle right now." Riley said opening the front door stepping out quietly. While Riley's back was facing me, I quickly pulled his backpack, and began searching for the notebook. This might be my only chance to get it.

I found it and quickly browsed through the middle of it. Well damn!, Riley wasn't joking when he spoke about Huey's desires for Jazmine. Staring at Riley for a moment, who still had his back to me, I went to the first page, skimming through to the second page. I smiled, the first two pages weren't explicit. I neatly tore out the first two pages, and folded them quickly, as I pushed them in my pants pocket. I threw the backpack to the back seat, and quickly pretended to look for a track on my CD, as Riley turned back to the car now. "Damn Mr. Sterling keeps sweatin' me, we godda get a move on.. Will continue what we started later." Riley's voice softened, as he said the last part with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Boy I got you," I said grinning now.

 **(JAZMINE'S P.O.V)**

Staring at the two pages that Cindy had given to me, I realized it was now or never to find out the truth about Huey's true feelings for me. Cindy had run off with Riley which was much to my relief. Oh who am I kidding, she probably read it anyway… "I never understood Granddad when it came to love," I read aloud to myself. "Until I met Jazmine. Never before had I met such a gentle kind sweet young woman." I read the last part in utter shock.

 **Huey did really like me…**

I saw movement to the corner of my left eyes, as I swung around to see Huey. By the nervous look on his face, I knew he had overheard me. I stood up now and faced him. **"I feel the same way about you…"** I said approaching him. "I didn't say anything because I thought it would ruin our friendship." "I feel the same way…" Huey paused as his face was inches from mine now.

And just like that he kissed me. My first kiss was…

 **BREATHTAKING…**

He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, as I moaned. After a few minutes we pulled away, as I felt my face burning up. "I guess I'll tell Brian McPherson our date's off." I smiled heading inside. "You better," Huey responded smiling as well.

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

I leaned up against the school's fence waitin' on Cindy since school was out. Man this organizer position got me all burnt out. Even though I got more niggas to help out, there was still a lot to be done. I turned around to see if I could spot Cindy again, when I got whacked with something hard from behind.

" **The fuck's your problem nigga!,"** I exclaimed in anger at Huey who was holding a book in his hand, as he glared at me. "I want my notebook Riley," Huey growled. "Nigga I don't have it on me," I lied sucking my teeth. Damn!, I thought he would have forgotten about it with everything going on. "Then tell me how Jazmine got her hands on these," Huey snapped showing the first two pages from the notebook.

" **SHIT…"** I groaned knowing exactly who did it. "So what she do, call you a pervert?," I dared to ask grinning now. Instantly his face burnt up with embarrassment as he avoided my gaze. "Ho! Ho! congrats nigga," I laughed in realization. I opened up my backpack handing the notebook to him, as he grabbed it from me. "Guess you're no longer going to be a virgin soon," I snickered as he walked off but not before glaring at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

I kicked a pebble into the street, as I walked home alone. Turns out Cindy had a basketball meeting. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I couldn't wait to get home, and take a nap. As I removed my hand from my face, I noticed a white guy peeping out from a small tree to the right of Rummy's house. **"Hey!,"** I yelled running towards the tree. The white guy disappeared back into the thick bushes. As I approached the small tree, the mysterious person had jumped over the fence.

I placed my hands on top of my head in disbelief.

 **WHAT DA FUCK WAS GOING ON?.**

 **NO DAT NIGGA COULDN'T BE RIGHT…**

I was motha fucking seeing things.

 **WHAT IF MA BROTHA WAS RIGHT, WHAT IF RUMMY HAD DONE SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE, HE ENDED UP ON THE WANTED LIST?.**

Whatever the case I realized I wasn't going to have a peaceful nap.

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

I lay on my bed hands behind my head, as I listened to one of Elton John's songs. I closed my eyes feeling contented. For once when it came to Jazmine, everything seemed to be going right. A small smile crept up on my lips, as I remembered kissing her for the second time. Her skin smelt of strawberries, her lips tasted of bubblegum. The memory of our intimate moment played in my mind like a broken record. "Aye nigga, we godda talk," Riley's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, as he snatched my headphones from my ears.

I glared up at him, regretting leaving my room door unlocked. "Nigga I think I saw white shadow," he paused glancing worriedly at me. "Fuck you Riley," I responded putting on my headphones again. I wasn't in the mood for Riley's mind games. **"Nigga I'm serious!,"** Riley exclaimed snatching off my headphones again. "Alright Riley," I stated folding my hands not convinced. "What does he look like?," "He was tall, white and wearing a black shades."

"Probably Mr. Tanner you saw," I dismissed stretching for my headphones again. **"Look man,"** Riley countered pulling the headphones out of my reach. **"I admit it alright!, I think you're onto something. So to settle this once and for all I say we break in Rummy's house tomorrow." "So we could get shot at again!,"** I shot back in irritation. **"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." "Aye man I'm insulted,"** Riley snapped and glared at me. "Besides I know somethin' that you don't."

We both glared at one another for a moment. I couldn't wait to hear the nigga had to say next. Riley didn't get it when it came to white shadow. He and Granddad always made fun of me, when it came to the FBI.

 **WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE HIM NOW?.**

"Granddad just told me that Rummy stopped by earlier today to borrow some tools. He promised to drop them back tomorrow at lunch, and mentioned that he was going into town." "So," I said raising my eyebrow at him. "It means," Riley stated as his eyes narrowed in irritation at my obliviousness. "That we could keep watch, and see if white shadow will follow Rummy. If he does follow, it gives us a chance to break in and go through his stuff, and see what he's hiding."

I had to admit it was a good plan. "You sure you came up with this?," I teased. **"Fuck you nigga,"** Riley growled throwing my headphones onto the bed, and headed for the door. "Just meet me in the carpark tomorrow at lunch nigga."

 **(CINDY'S P.O.V)**

I was awakened by a callous hand skimming over my right leg. I was lying in the shade on the grass on the empty playing field. A small smile crept on my lips, because I knew who exactly who it was. Riley's hand disappeared under my miniskirt to stroke me slowly. I bit my bottom lip in ecstasy. **"Tryna hold it in huh,"** Riley whispered in my ears. **"Let's see how much you can take."**

As he increased his strokes, I felt his left hand squeeze my left breasts through my T-shirt. **"Riley,"** I moaned. I opened my eyes to see a satisfied grin on his face. I closed my eyes and moaned again, as I felt myself reaching my peak.

 **AND JUST LIKE THAT HE STOPPED…**

My eyes shot open and stared at him in confusion. **"This is for telling Jazmine about the book …"** Riley said smirking as he got up and walked away. "Fuck you Riley," I groaned as I lay back in the grass in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU…**

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

" **Nigga you better be right about this,"** I said to Huey as I spied on Rummy's house with binoculars with Huey. "Riley this was your idea," Huey reminded me. "I'm not talkin' about the plan nigga," I answered handing him the binoculars. "I'm talkin' about the white shadow thing." **"You saw him!,"** Huey hissed at me in annoyance. "I don't know man, what if it's someone else spying on Rummy-" **"Rummy's leaving!,"** Huey interrupted.

Rummy quickly locked his door, and headed towards his garage. Instead of him wearing his infamous bandanna, and his usual clothes, he was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. Three minutes later Rummy pulled out of his driveway. Suddenly an old green Cadillac started up and slowly followed behind. **"What the fuck?!,"** I said in disbelief. "Come on now's our chance," Huey stated as he quickly headed to the side of the house.

I ran past him to the back, and raised up an old cracked tile to reveal two house keys. "Riley stop playing around," Huey whispered appearied looking a bit annoyed. "Bet you don't regret me hanging out with Ed and Rummy now huh?." I grinned dangling the keys in front of his face.

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

"Man it's been almost a half an hour and still nothing," I grumbled walking down the stairs. We had opened every cabinet and drawer and still nothin'. "There's got to be somethin'." Huey said not satisfied. "Look man, I don't have the entire day to play treasure hunt-" I said ready to give up when I spotted an envelope sticking out under sofa cushions. I pulled out the open envelope, to find a letter. "What you find?," Huey asked as he curiously stood next to me.

"Sincerely yours Mecavilly," I read in shock. As I suddenly shook in fear, my mind raced with possibilities. "Riley what's wrong with you?," Huey stared at me worriedly. **"Hu- Hu- Huey,"** I stuttered as I cold sweated. "Talk to me man," Huey insisted as his face twisted in fear at my reaction. "We need to get out of here Huey," I managed to say as I trembled.

"Riley what the hell's going on?-," Huey questioned again but paused when we heard the sound of a gun cocking. **"Get outta here, before I blow your mothafucking head off…"** a voice suddenly said behind us. "Aye man where not here to cause no trouble," Huey said as we both put our hands in the air in surrender immediately. "We can help, 'cause I know whose after you." I said as I licked my lips nervously. We were only met with silence.

" **I know who you are…"** I said slowly turning to see the figure dressed in black, with a black mask over his face, and a black hoodie over his head. **"You're Tupac Shakur aren't you…"**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

" **What the hell are you talkin' about Riley?!,"** I exclaimed nervously. We still held up our hands in surrender. Riley better not be playing games. I wasn't about to stand here, and get shot because of his stupidity. "You remember the conspiracy documentary we watched the other day on Tupac?." A gunshot went off breaking a vase sitting on the right of Riley. "Nigga that's gonna be you next," the mysterious figure warned Riley, as he jammed his gun against Riley's forehead now.

" **Move and he's dead,"** the figure warned me as I was about to move.

 **SHIT… THIS WAS BAD…**

" **Nigga,"** Riley said glaring at the masked figure. **"If you're gonna shoot, then shoot 'cause I'm not about to go down like no punk."** The mysterious person didn't respond. "Nigga try to remember," Riley said to me. "Yeah so?," I stated keeping my eyes on the figure. **"Tupac renamed himself Mecavilly."** Riley said. "Wait a minute," my eyes widened in realization, as my hands dropped to my sides in shock. **"Mecavilly was an actual person, and Tupac did rename himself that."**

 **THE FIGURE LOWERED HIS GUN…**

 **I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT…**

 **RILEY WAS RIGHT…**

" **The real Mecavilly had once suggested one should fake his own death to throw off ones enemies…"** I finished as I stared in shock, as the figure slowly removed his hoodie, and mask to reveal his infamous bald head. We were now staring at the forty something old legend.

 **Damn today was full of surprises, 'cause I did not see that coming.**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

" **Ain't dis a bitch!,"** Riley exclaimed as he pounded his hand against a wall in laughter. "Nigga this isn't funny," Rummy sighed holding his head in his hands. **"Yes it is!,"** Riley roared in laughter. **"We ran up in here to find drugs , money laundering, even body parts. Never in a million years we expected to find Tupac Shakur!."**

" **Man I got enough on my plate!,"** Rummy declared in frustration. Rummy had gotten back from town, only to see all three of us sitting in his living room. **"I told you to stay off my property. Fucking new generation don't listen."** "It's okay Rummy," I assured as Rummy paced up and down in worry. "Yeah we ain't no snitch," Riley spoke up jumping into a single sofa chair opposite Tupac. "We know whose after you, but what I wanna know is how the legend himself ended up here in Woodcrest." **"None of ya damn business!-."** Rummy had started to say, but was interrupted by Tupac. "Rummy its okay man." "I knew Rummy from way back in the 80's. My family had actually moved to Maryland back then."

"So all those allegations of seeing you in Cuba, and taking photos with celebrities are true?." I questioned. "Yes." **"This is fucking epic!,"** Riley stated jumping up from his seat in uncontained excitement. Suddenly we heard the thick curtain on my right shift, as Ruckus fell flat on his face.

" **GOD DAMN IT!,"** Ruckus cursed as he got up, and tried to make a run for it. **"Just wait till the white man hears about this,"** Ruckus babbled in excitement. **"Not before we put you six feet nigga,"** Tupac threatened, as he aimed his gun at him, as well as Rummy. This day kept getting weirder and weirder. **"Ruckus what the hell are you doing here?!,"** I inquired in shock.

"I'm not giving you-," Ruckus began but was cut off by ten gunshots fired at him. Ruckus was now in a stooping position shaking like a leaf. All around Ruckus' shaking figure were bullet holes. **"Piss me off again,"** Tupac snarled while he reloaded and cocked his gun, and aimed at Ruckus again. **"I swear I will shoot you in that fucking weird eye you got nigga."**

Riley snickered, while I shook my head.

 **I COULDN'T WAIT TO HEAR THIS ONE…**

 **(RILEY P.O.V)**

" **OOPPSS,"** I said grinning as I broke Ruckus' phone in half in front of him. Rummy and Tupac tied up Ruckus as soon as he told them everything. Turns out white shadow had bribed Ruckus to get into Rummy's place today, since Ruckus usually mowed Rummy's lawn.

Turns out Ruckus had cunningly made a copy of Rummy's keys since he knew about the cracked tile, where Rummy hides his key. **"You juvenile monkey,"** he growled at Riley. "You think you're gonna get away with this?!." **"Damn straight, you racist Gorilla,"** I said kicking Ruckus chair which had wheels, sending Ruckus into a small dark closet, as I slammed the door.

That felt pretty good considering all the things he put me and my family through. "Why did you decide to come out of hiding?," Huey asked as Tupac pulled his hoodie over his face while he sat on the chair. "My cousin lives in the next town over who I grew up with. We were pretty close. We would do anything for each other. He was the one who suggested that I fake my death since I had a growing amount of enemies. He helped set up the whole thin'.

We kept in contact for years now, but this might be the last time I see him." "Why," I questioned confused. " 'Cause he has cancer and he's in his last stages. I want to see him for the last time. We would do anything for each other, and I can't know that he died and not see my nigga for the last time. There's a lot of people I can't see again because of what I've done."

"You mean your moms huh," I said as he looked down sadly at his shoes. It was no secret that Tupac's mom had died recently. "Wow Riley we godda go," Huey said suddenly checking his time on his phone. **"Nigga are you serious?!,"** I exclaimed at my brother in disbelief. "If we don't get back soon, Mr. Sterling is going to be looking for us. If he finds out where not at school at all he's gonna call Granddad."

"Damn didn't think of that," I grumbled disappointed I had to go. "Was nice meeting you Tupac Shakur," Huey said turning to Tupac. "I hope you get to see your cousin in time. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." "Aye man," I said to Tupac. "Can I come see you tonight if you're not gone?," I asked hopefully. "I don't see why not since I won't be gone till tomorrow night." Tupac stated.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

As the cold wind hit me in the face, and ran through my afro, I stared at white shadow through the bushes. This was the moment I was waiting for. I sneaked out at midnight hoping to confront him. It's funny all these years I thought he was all in my head. After all this time I couldn't figure out if he was my friend or foe. Just as I was about to reveal myself, he touched his Bluetooth headset and spoke. "Still no activity sir," White Shadow stated.

"I haven't seen the one called Ruckus either. However I am awaiting your orders to storm Rummy's house at 6:00am." I quietly crawled away without being noticed. I jumped a neighbor's fence, and sprinted in the direction of home. Cold drops of rain, hit my eyes, as I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Fuck confronting white shadow. If this was his agenda I needed warn Rummy for it was too late.

I finally reached my backyard, as I quietly opened the back door and sneaked to Riley's room. Luckily his door was unlocked. **"Riley!,"** I hissed as I quietly closed the door. He grumbled something I couldn't make out in his sleep, and turned in his bed and faced me. I smacked him in the face, as he began to snore. "I just overheard White Shadow talk with his boss, about storming Rummy's place at 6:00 in the morning," I quietly explained with my hands covering his mouth before he could shout.

" **God Damn!,"** Riley mumbled, as he switched on his lamp. "Where's your phone is it charged?." I questioned as he pulled it out from his nightstand drawer and threw it to me. "What are we gonna do now?," Riley asked me worriedly, as I pulled up his Skype app. "The only option we got left," I responded while I contacted Rummy. Rummy's irritated face suddenly came across Riley's screen. "Riley this bedder be good" Rummy grumbled.

By the looks of it Rummy was lying in bed. "It's me Huey," I clarified, as Riley stood next to me now. "White Shadow will be storming your house six this morning to find out what you've been hiding."

" **THE FUCK NIGGA!,"** Rummy shot up into a sitting position in alarm. "Don't worry I have a plan," I said nonchalantly. "You do?!," Riley and Rummy said in unison in surprise. "White Shadow is watching your house right now. I want you to get into your car, and take a long drive to keep him busy. Meanwhile, Riley and I will dump Ruckus somewhere, and we will take Tupac, and hide him in our attic till you get released." "Huey,-"Rummy started to say unsure about my idea.

"There's no time to argue Rummy, we only got one shot at this. Don't forget to tell Tupac about the plan, and leave the back door open." I immediately cut our communications, and handed Riley's phone to him. We only had one shot at this, and I would be damned if Tupac didn't get to see his cousin one last time. "The back doors open at the back of the house, walk with a hoodie you'll need it." I told Riley as I headed to my room.

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

 **I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS.**

I could hardly hide my smile, as I shoveled dirt on top of the clear coffin that Ruckus lay in. The moon shone brightly, as I could still see Ruckus terrified look. We had dug a three foot hole in Ruckus's yard and decided we were going to put him in it. Not like we had a choice. We couldn't risk the one eye fool snitching our plans. Huey tapped his mouth, and made a small hole in the coffin above Ruckus' nose so that he could breath.

Tupac threw the last bit of dirt on the coffin. I tilted my head grinning to see his frightened gaze through the small hole. "Awww look at the motha fucka he looks scared," I said in false sympathy. **"Let him stew in his own filth,"** Huey responded glaring down at Ruckus. Huey then pulled his hoodie over his head, as he picked up his shovel, and walked away. "When Rummy's in the clear will come back for him. In the meantime let's get the hell out of here."

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

I was awoken with a start, at the sound of sirens on our block. **"Damn nigga you forgot I'm here."** Riley grumbled sitting up holding his nose. After sneaking Tupac in, we had discussed our next move. So much so, that we had fallen asleep on my bed before we knew it. We ran to my open window in time to see about twelve black FBI cars race past our house. **"This is it,"** I said to Riley not taking my eyes off them. We spotted Tom and Jazmine along with other curious neighbors pouring out into the side walk to see the commotion.

"Whatever happens Rummy don't snitch," Riley said softly.

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

" **Riley get the door!,"** Granddad called, as I was coming down the stairs. It was Saturday morning, and I couldn't believe I was heading to school to finalize a few stuff for the dance. **"Yeah I got it!,"** I shouted as I unlocked the locks, and twist the knob. **"What's up pussy ass nigga,"** Cindy greeted me with a glare. **"Riley where's Huey!?,"** Jazmine demanded glaring at me also.

"Good morning to you too," I answered tiredly heading for upstairs. "Oh no you don't nigga," Cindy cut me off by the stairs. Jazmine cut through us, probably to give Huey a piece of her mind. "What the hell is up with you Riley?!, we have a few hours until the dance starts, and no one can reach you or Huey. I know your burnt out but damn!."

"Look Cindy it's not what you think alright. Huey and I are dealing with something disturbing issues." I said quietly. "Like what?," Cindy asked her angry demeanor changing to concern. "Something we can't discuss right now," Huey's voice was suddenly heard from above the stairs. Jazmine stood behind him pouting. Cindy glanced from Huey to me in suspicion. "When the time is right we'll tell you," I said to her softly. Instead of responding, she glared at me. **"Come on Jazmine let's go,"** Cindy said sharply, as she headed for the door.

I knew deep down that Cindy wasn't angry, she was hurt. However this was one thin' I couldn't tell her right now. And man it hurt.

 **DAMN I MUST BE SPRUNG…**

" **What's going on in here?!,"** Granddad appeared looking annoyed. "Jazmine and Cindy stopped by," Huey said heading to the kitchen. "At this hour?," Granddad said puzzled following Huey. "If you boys see Ruckus while walking to school today, tell him my lawn needs mowing."

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

I quietly open the attic door, to be greeted by darkness and silence. "Tupac it's me Riley," I whispered closing the door behind me. "Yeah man I'm here," was Tupac's quiet response. "They got him man," I sighed referring to Rummy. Instead of responding, Tupac glanced out the window in sadness. "Man I would never thought things would come to this."

Tupac stated.

 **DAMN…**

 **I COULD ONLY IMAGINE HOW THE NIGGA FELT RIGHT NOW…**

"Are you comfortable?, if not I could get you something." I said awkwardly. "Naw man I'm good." He responded. "Oh I should tell ya Granddad going to be out until late tonight. The bathroom's on the right, as soon as you enter the corridor. Huey's gonna bring you some breakfast for you in a bit, and I left my PlayStation in the living room…"

I said heading for the door.

" **RILEY…"** Tupac called me as I reached for the door knob. "Thanks man. Homies like you, Rummy and Huey are hard to find." "No problem nigga," I grinned about to go for the door knob, as I paused. The idea had hit me like a ton of bricks, and it was too good to pass up.

"I need one small favor from you nigga, nothing big…" I said grinning from ear to ear now.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **(THEODORE'S P.O.V)**

"Come on move it!," I whispered to my two friends as I entered the school basement. If Riley Freeman thought I was going to sit back, and let him have his party he was sadly mistaken.

 **HE STOLE THE SPOTLIGHT FROM ME…**

 **THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY YEAR…**

The basement was surprisingly cold, as I felt the cold air hit my face.

 **FUCK RILEY FREEMAN AND HIS GHETTO FABULOUS WAYS.**

When I was finished with that dumb shit, his party would go down in history, as the worst big theme party of all time. As I approached the room that held the electric breaker for the school, I grinned wickedly. I can't wait to see his face when everything falls apart.

As I opened the door and walked in, I was approached by darkness. "Tyler get the lights," I commanded. As soon as the lights came on the metal door was slammed shut. I heard Tyler and Ryan whimper behind me, but I couldn't look back. I was now staring at Riley Freeman who glared back at me. Tyler told me not to go through with this plan, I suddenly wished that I had listened…

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

" **You think because I'm from the hood that I'm stupid huh?,"** I said casually pushing my hands in my pockets. Theodore shaked his head no, as he began to tremble in fear. **"You think because you're bushi, and I'm hood that I don't have what it takes,"** I suddenly growled in anger.

Theodore didn't reply instead his shocked expression switched to a terrified one. Huey was guarding the door, which is why his two punk ass friends leaned against the wall in fright. They once witnessed Huey fight, and didn't dare go through him. Tupac stood on the left, wearing a hoodie and mask concealing his identity.

" **I got what it takes, which is why I made it and you didn't."** I said taking a step forward.

" **STAY BACK!,"** Theodore exclaimed in fear, as he wildly backed up into a corner. **"You thought you could play me!, you bitch ass nigga!."** I continued to rant. I cornered him now, as he began to cry. It wasn't just my words that made Theodore shrivel up in fear, but the eighth foot python snake that lay nonchalantly on my neck.

Theodore was afraid of snakes, since in elementary school. I never forgot how he freaked out at the zoo.

 **PAYBACK'S A BITCH…**

" **HOW'S IT FEEL TO BE THE LOSER HUH?!. HOW'S IT FEEL TO BE BEATEN FAIR AND SQUARE?!."** I knelt down next to the pussy who continued to cry softly. Theodore used his hands to hide his face.

" **DON'T HIDE YOU FUCKING PUSSY!,"** I growled, as he dropped his hands at my command. **"You will never be in my space,"** I pushed his head with my index finger roughly.

" **You are a non motha fucking factor when it comes to Young Reezy."** I said standing up now. I quickly pulled out my phone. "You're going to tell the world what you did, and what a fucked up person you are," I stated before switching on the recording.

"If you don't do what I say, I'll make sure that my friend," I gestured to the python "Has you for fucking dinner." I then raised my phone waiting. **"My name's- name's Theodore Win- Winford,"** Theodore stuttered, as snot oozed out his nose. **"I was responsible for try- trying to- to sabotage the big theme party."** He wiped his nose with his hand.

Instead of getting rid of the snot, it got smeared across his left cheek.

 **DUDE IS FUCKING NASTY…**

" **I apologize for what I have done, and hope you guys can forgive me. I'm a loser, and a shithead, and I deserve whatever is coming to me."** I ended the fucking recording. **"You two pussies get over here!,"** I commanded referring to Tyler and Ryan. "Sit next to your friend."

They quickly did what I had said, as I quickly put the python down on the ground in front of them. The snake slithered towards Theodore's leg.

" **RILEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** **.** **"** Theodore screamed in terror, as I pulled my red hoodie over my red hat, and walked away. I paused and glanced over my shoulder in a bored way. "Later niggas," was the last thing I said to them, as Huey, Tupac and I locked the door shutting out the terrified screams.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

" **I got way to many cars in my driveway!,"** Thugnificent's voice blared through the speakers, as students swayed to the music with their hands in the air. I grinned as I danced and sang on the left side of the stage. The music was pumpin', and my classmates were poppin'. I had to admit I was really nervous, when it came to the attendance. Huey, Tupac, and I had slipped in through the backdoor after dealing with Theodore, and was amazed at the attendance.

The attendance was jam-packed. Before heading towards the stage, we were lucky to run into Cindy and Jazmine. Thanks to my homie Thugnificent I had not only a stage, but a backstage. "Yo Young Reezy," Cindy whispered in my ear, as I drank red bull from my cup. "What's up with the nigga in the mask?." I only responded by grinning. Cindy wasn't the only person who would get a shock of their life tonight.

"I wanna thank ya'll for coming out, and a big shout out to my little homie Riley Freeman who organized this whole event. Come on out here man!." As I came out in the open, I was taken aback by the screams, and applause. "This couldn't have been possible without your help, and support shout out to all the volunteers, , my brother Huey, Jazmine and the love of my life Cindy McPherson." At that exact moment I could see Principal Williams trying to get past the bouncers(Thugnificent provided) to the stage.

"It's midnight, and some folks think that it's time for the party to end, but my question for the old folks is…" Riley said glancing at the DJ.

" **TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!,"** DJ Snake and LIL John song came on full blasts, as the students screamed in excitement.

 **(RILEY'S P.O.V)**

I could see Principal Williams fuming with rage, from the crowds at me. **"Alright,! Alright!, Alright!,"** I sang the last part taking the mic from Thugnificent after another hour of performance. Principal Williams attempted to stop the party at midnight, which was an hour ago by attempting to get on the stage, but failed because of the intimidating bouncers.

Everythin' was going accordin' to plan. The party was still rockin' and if things went the way I think it would, the party wasn't going to finish till sunrise. "Got a big surprise for ya'll," I said to the large crowd. "You're about to experience somethin' that happens only once in a lifetime. **Please welcome from beyond, the grave Tupac Shakur!."** I exclaimed in excitement. The entire auditorium went still including the DJ. As the music came to a stop, Tupac appeared taking the mic from me.

Everyone literally stood there in shock, as Tupac revealed his face. I glanced over my shoulder to the backstage to Cindy's jaw wide open, and Jazmine's eyes had grown big like saucers. "I know it has been awhile, but Mecavilly is back again one last time-." Tupac didn't get to finish his statement. He was drowned out by the sounds of screams.

Within seconds, as Tupac began to rap, everyone pulled out their phone and began recording, including myself. The only person who didn't record was Huey. But that was my brother, I was just glad that he was here, and he supported me from the start.

"Young Reezy you're full of surprises," Cindy exclaimed as she pulled me into a kiss. Coming from the hood had turned to be a success, and I couldn't wait to see social media in the morning. I had shown all those motha fuckers that I could throw a successful party, but I had revealed a legend to top it off…

 **(HUEY'S )**

"You gonna be okay man?," I asked again as I parked. After Tupac had performed three hours straight, we had managed to sneak out and drive him to the next town since I had Dorothy. "Yeah man," Tupac said getting out of the car, and stood by the driver's door.

Tupac was wearing all black. The large and thick hoodie hid his face. "I won't forget this," he said to us. "Don't sweat it man," Riley grinned pulling down the car visor to block out the glare. "Thanks for coming to my party man. It was nice to hang out with the legend himself. The world got to see Tupac Shakur one last time." "They got to witness Mecavilly one last time," Tupac grinned heading towards the hospital.

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

"Riley I can't wait for you to plan the next big theme party," Jazmine gushed excitedly, as she and Cindy climbed into the car. After dropping Tupac off, we decided to head back to pick up Cindy and now, and kids scattered all over the school. Some heading home, some just hanging out. **"You must have lost your mind Mariah!,"** Riley stated glancing out the window.

"Nigga is tired, all I want to do is go home and sleep." Riley yawned.

" **GREAT PARTY RILEY!,"** A Latino girl exclaimed, as I drove by.

" **RILEY FREEMAN!,"** Principal Williams exclaimed in anger. **"In my office Monday morning you hear me!."** "Ouuu you in trouble," Cindy sang showing us her phone. "Turns out your famous now." Turns out my brother's party was recorded, and put on Youtube and had half a million views.

"Holy shit Young Reezy!, you know what that means. We could expect to see the police, CIA, and FBI showing up on Monday all looking for the legend himself." Riley didn't answer, because he had fallen asleep in the front seat. Without warning, I smashed down on the brakes, so suddenly causing Riley's face to hit the glass.

" **The fuck Huey!,"** Riley growled glaring at me.

" **We forgot to dig out Ruckus."**


End file.
